Leave it to Ron
by cordog
Summary: Kim's made plans but so has Ron. What's he doing and why doesn't he want Kim to find out?


Just a story I thought I would put together based on an off hand remark of Ron's. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or associated characters or profit from their use.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible walked through the halls of Middleton High, bright and eager for another day. Her homework was complete, she wasn't tardy and she was so prepared for the trigonometry test after lunch. Nothing but nothing was going to get in the way for her plans on the weekend. All she had left to do was inform the rest of the cheer squad that practice was canceled, then all her bases would be covered.

She walked up the hallway smiling and nodding to her friends as they passed, her thoughts already leaning towards the weekend. She was going to have so much fun. It was an opportunity she would never have thought possible until a few months ago. She rounded the corner and stopped, the smile on her face fading slightly. Her locker was open and her best friend was talking animatedly into it. While this would raise eyebrows in any other school, here at middleton high the rest of the school knew that the blonde-haired boy would simply be talking through a computer to the youngest member of team possible, the ten year old super genius wade.

"So we're in agreement?"

"Okay okay I agree" Wade tensely replied.

"Good let this be...Oh hey KP"

Kim snapped back to attention, blushing slightly as she realized that she had been eavesdropping.

"What's happening Ron, do we have a mission?"

"And a good morning to you too Kim."

"Oh, sorry Ron good morning."

"Thanks Kim, no we don't."

"Don't what?"

"Have a mission".

"oh right." Kim paused, running the conversation back through her head then nodded to herself as she caught up.

" Then what's up Wade?" she asked, moving around the locker door only to be greeted by a blank screen.

"What's going on, Ron?"

"Wade and I needed to talk."

"About what?"

"Umm, guy stuff?"

Kim was about to demand a clearer answer when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the school day. Damn she couldn't be late. She'd have to get her answers later. Moving away from her locker and heading into the crush of students going to their homerooms, she realized something. CRAP, she'd forgotten that she'd need to talk to Ron about the weekend. Grabbing his arm she asked him to meet her at her locker at recess since she needed to tell him something. After getting his nod she let go and finally let the flow of students carry her off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Stoppable peeked around the corner and then quickly pulled his head back. Damn, she already had her game face on. _Not good not good not good_. He hadn't meant for Kim to catch him talking to Wade, but his conversation had taken longer than he thought it would. He had a nasty suspicion that Kim had heard some of it but he didn't know how much. Kim was also very possessive, which meant she wouldn't take kindly to anyone using her computer to talk to Wade without her knowing about it. Not even him.

Taking a deep breath and schooling his face into a calm expression, Ron turned the corner and walked over to Kim. She didn't see him coming at first, her attention diverted a little by the captain of the basketball team walking past but that distraction was momentary at best and she came back to herself before Ron reached her.

"There you are Ron, I was beginning to wonder if you were coming."

So not a good sign Ron, thought knowing that her speaking first and commenting on his lateness were Kim's way of putting herself in charge of the conversation. She usually was anyway, but if she felt that she had to be sure she was in control, then this wasn't going to be pretty. Ron watched as Kim seemed to straighten even further, apparently making sure she was mentally prepared for what was coming.

"Ron, I need to talk to you about this weekend"

_ Oh no, she knows._ Ron was damn near ready to panic. How did she find out? He thought he had been careful, dotting his i's and crossing his t's. Wade. It had to be Wade. Probably used her Kimmunicator between classes and browbeat the poor kid into caving. Wait, how does Wade know? Ron never even told him he was planning anything much less what he was planning. Of course Wade was super-smart, coulda figured it out. Maybe.

"Ron, I'm going away for the weekend."

Ron was shocked. _She doesn't know?_ He studied her face. She seemed to be bracing herself for something. What, Ron didn't know and to be honest, right now he didn't care. _She doesn't know!_ Kim, misreading the thoughts behind his expression thought it best if she got on with her explanation.

"Ron, you remember Nana and all the things we learned about her when we visited?"

Ron, not trusting himself to speak, nodded.

"Well she's offered to teach me some more of the things she knows, like her Pang Lang Quan kung fu and some of her Buds training. I'm leaving after school to go back down to Miami."

Ron, now over his shock, struggled to line up his thoughts and tried to work out what to say. Several questions danced through the back of his mind and he grabbed the first one that seemed coherent.

"Isn't this kind of sudden?"

Kim, for some reason seemed to back down a little and turned slightly away.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we talked last night on the phone and you didn't mention it then and you always tell me all the stories your Nana's been telling you since you guy's opened up to each other."

"We've been planning this for a while Ron, I just haven't been able to tell you."

Ron smiled in relief. His secret was safe and whatever was worrying Kim he was sure he could handle it.

"Aw, come on Kim we've been friends since pre-k, you know you can talk to me about anything, well not monkeys but you know what I mean. Why couldn't you tell me."

Kim took a deep breath and answered.

"You're not allowed to come."

That stumped Ron. To be honest, he wasn't quite sure what she meant.

"What does that mean? I can't come"

Ron stopped and looked at Kim. Her body posture had changed. She wasn't trying to make herself look tall, quite the opposite, now she seemed to be making herself smaller. Ron frowned. The only time Kim acted like this was if she thought she had done something wrong. He turned her words around in his head.

"You mean I'm not allowed to come" he said slowly, talking as he tried to sound his thoughts out. "because there's no room in the car, or I'm not allowed to come because I've been specifically forbidden to come."

Kim looked down.

"Why?"

"Because some of the things Nana will be teaching me are things that they don't usually teach in american martial arts schools."

"That doesn't really explain why I'm not allowed to go."

"Nana believes that my knowledge of sixteen different types of kung-fu isn't good enough because western dojos teach martial arts more as a sport, not as a true fighting art. She thinks this is dangerous considering all the missions we do."

"Your Nana does know I go on these missions too, right? Why wouldn't I be allowed to learn?"

"She say's that these skills are too dangerous to be placed in the hands of people unprepared for the responsibility"

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"..."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Ron"

"It's no big KP, after all you can always teach me what she teaches you when you come back."

"...Um"

"You won't be teaching me?"

"I'm sorry Ron but Nana was very clear in her reasons and I agr..."Kim trailed off realizing she had said more than she intended.

"Wait, you agree? Kim, you think I'm that irresponsible?"

"It's not that I think your irresponsible Ron but I don't think your responsible enough for this."

Ron thought about Kim's words. He knew he should be offended, angry even but he wasn't, and with a little thought he realized why. Kim didn't know all the details of his trip to japan. When asked about how it was he had replied with the line "same old, same old". Which technically didn't mean much until you looked at his life and realized exactly what kind of definition the words same old had. Seriously he had attended a ninja school for crying out loud. As in ninja assassin, and to be fair he had learned some things there that he wouldn't be teaching Kim in a hurry. Kim might not think that Ron was mentally mature enough, but Ron was fairly sure she wasn't spiritually mature enough for this. Either way, now was not the time to get into a discussion like this. With Kim leaving Ron could go ahead with his own plans, sure of at least having a couple of days free of worry that Kim would come charging in. He knew she wouldn't understand what he was going to do, mainly because she wouldn't think of a reason to do it herself.

"It's alright KP. I'm cool with it"

"you're sure Ron?"

"Of course, it's not even worth worrying about. You have fun with your Nana this weekend."

Both teens looked around as the bell rang signaling the end of recess.

"Talk to you at lunch Kim?"

"Sorry Ron but I have to use the lunch period to explain to the cheer squad that practice is canceled"

"Oh okay Kim, catch you later then"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kimmie, are you ready to go yet, your ride just called and said they'll be here shortly"

Anne Possible stuck her head through the entry into her daughters room. After watching in silence for a short while she noticed something.

"Honey, is everything alright?"

Kim whirled around.

"What?"

"Is everything alright honey?" Anne repeated the question, smirking a little at her daughters flustered appearance.

"No,...yes...no, what makes you think somethings wrong."

"You're repacking a bag that I know for a fact you packed last night before bed."

Kim sheepishly smiled turning to look at the offending evidence.

"Want to talk about it?"

Kim deflated a little and sat on her bed motioning for her mother to join her. When both Possible were seated Kim started.

"It's about Ron"

"I suppose he didn't take the news well?"

"That's just it mum, it didn't seem to bother him at all, nothing did."

"So what's the problem?"

"What I meant mum is that it didn't bother him that he wasn't allowed to go or that he didn't find out until now that I was going or why he's not allowed to go. It didn't even bother him that because I'm going we're going to miss Ron night. He didn't get upset or angry or anything."

"Are you sure this isn't about you not being able to spend time with Ron"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you just mentioned Ron night and I'm pretty sure Ron doesn't call it that by the way."

"No, it's not that. I know it's just for one weekend."

"So is it it because Ron didn't seem like he was going to miss you on Ron night?"

"Hmm, maybe a little. It's just that after I told him he seemed kinda relieved"

"Well maybe he has plans he didn't tell you about. You two don't always spend every friday night together you know, You each have interests the other doesn't share after all. He might have been relieved that he wasn't ruining your plans."

Kim sat and thought about this. Ron had many hobbies and interests that she really didn't like to participate in and he eventually learned which ones Kim liked to avoid. That was probably why, she thought to herself. If Ron had more tickets for the GWA, she should count herself lucky he wasn't trying to get her to go with him. Thanking her mum, she went to stand up and repack her suitcase until she felt her mother's hand grab hold of her arm and gently stop her.

"Kimmie, you've explained why Ron might have gotten upset over this news but why did you think he'd get angry."

"I sorta kinda told him that Nana didn't think he was mature enough to know about the things she is going to teach"

"I don't understand Kimmie, Ron has a lot of respect for your grandmothers experience, I don't think that would offend him."

"I kinda slipped and told him that I agreed with her."

Kim turned and looked at her mother. Her mum was looking into her lap and her face was calm but her mothers eyes were moving up, down and around. A sure sign that Anne was trying to come to a decision about something. Without looking up, Anne spoke again.

"Kimmie, you do realize that I'm not sure that you're ready to learn these kind of things yet either?"

"Mum, of course I'm ready."

"Yet you think Ron isn't."

"Mum I'm not like Ron"

"You know Kim, that was amazingly insulting to Ron. He may not have your grace when it comes to the things you do on missions but he does keep up with you which shows he might be just as capable."

"I meant I'm more serious than Ron mum, sometimes Ron acts too much like a kid. He's not ready to know this kind of stuff."

"Kim, it's your seriousness that worries me. To have these skills is to have the temptation to use them and once you do it's too late."

Suddenly the windows shook. Looking outside both women saw a helicopter with a corporation logo on the side land in the middle of the street. For Kim it was a welcome interruption.

"That's my ride mum I've gotta go. I'll call you tonight."

"Kimmie..."

"Mum, it's alright. I'm ready for this, trust me" Kim said heading out the door with a bag over her shoulder.

Mrs Possible stood and walked over to the window and watched her daughter climb into the waiting helicopter.

"I do trust you Kimmie, but why can,t you trust Ron."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Stoppable climbed out of the car that had given him a lift to his destination. Thanking the driver for returning the favor, Ron winced as once again someone mangled his name. Shrugging to himself he simply turned and walked to where a large military tent was set up. Strangely enough it didn't look out of place in the woodland setting he found himself in. Stopping at the tent flaps, he took a breath, glancing at the clear waters of the nearby lake. Straightening himself up he walked in.

Inside the tent was crowded, it hadn't been set up for recreational purposes after all. It was full of equipment that Ron wouldn't even try to guess the purpose of. There were five other people in the tent, four global justice agents and one scientist. All stopped what they were doing and turned to him when he entered. Ron nodded towards the scientist, he was the only one in the tent he had met before. Professor Lerkin.

"Ah, Mr Stoppable you're here. You don't know how grateful I am for letting me observe this procedure. I've been trying to get the director to sign off on similar experiments for months now but she says there is too much that could go wrong. The data I collect here will go a long way towards furthering my research. Are you ready to begin?"

Ron nodded his assent and under the professor's instructions he removed his shirt and allowed the scientist to attach small sensors to his chest and head. While this was being done the doctor continued talking.

"This experiment of yours gives me the perfect opportunity to allay some of the concerns that have been holding back my project, particularly in the areas of psychological impact and multiple exposure. It also let's me field test the immersion tank over there."

Looking in the direction the scientist indicated, Ron saw an eight foot tube lying on it's side, almost fully surrounded by hi-tech equipment.

"Gotta say I'm impressed Doc. I was just going to wade in and let it happen."

"Oh no Mr Stoppable, I couldn't let you do that. The equipment you see around the tank will monitor and record the results of the process as it happens. It is vitally important that we make sure that we can see any problem's that may occur. Alright I think we're all set here just let me check my computers and we can begin."

Ron stood up and walked over to the GJ agents.

"You guys have the frequency for my tracking chip right?"

The agent who was squad leader stood up and answered

"Yes sir, We pulled it from the Ron Factor files back at headquarters and have compared it to your current signal. It remains unchanged."

"Coolio, that was the last worry I had."

"I did have some questions sir, about our presence here?"

"Nobody told you why you're here?"

"We've been classed as escort duty for the research and development department's field test, but nothing I've seen here warrants the attention of a fully armed combat squad."

"Betty did say she was keeping this quiet. Mainly you're here for the personal protection of Professor Lerkin since he's the only one who knows how to undo this. If anything happens to him, chances are I'll be stuck as I am. Secondary to that is that if I'm adversely affected by this psychologically, you may need to take me down hard. I'm not saying this lightly, I could be very dangerous and you may have to stop me before I can hurt anyone else."

"If it's so dangerous why do it?"

"For the experience of it"

After checking their faces and seeing they were now serious in their duty Ron walked over to the tube and climbed in, noticing that it was very roomy. _Good, I'll need the elbow room_. He stretched out on his back, closed the door behind him and signaled that he was ready. Professor Lerkin activated his control station and a gurgling noise was heard from outside the tent. All eyes in the tent turned to it's source, a pipe running from outside the tent, connecting up to the top of the tube. Within moments a viscous, sickly green fluid began to drip over Ron's body. Quickly the dripping became a shower, flowing over his body and running away through the drain. For the first few minutes nothing seemed to happen. Naturally Ron was the first to know when that changed. His body seemed to shudder on the inside, all the way through. Suddenly he was gasping for breathe. It wasn't that he couldn't breath, just that all of a sudden he couldn't get enough air. Then his muscles began to contract and expand repeatedly making his body spasm. Then a feeling came that wasn't painful or pleasurable, but it was intense making him scream/gasp at the top of his lungs. Then as quickly as it all seemed to happen, it stopped, leaving Ron lying there breathing short, shuddering breathes.

Professor Lerkin shut off the fluids flow and studied the readings on his console. Seeming to like what he found, he pressed another button and cool clean water flushed through the tube, washing Ron clean until it too was shut off. Then he walked over and opened up the tube and helped Ron out. Ron stood and shook himself, stretching this way and that as he checked himself over. Turning around he saw the pale white faces of the global justice agents as they huddled together, looking up at him.

"Well guys, what do you think?"

The squad leader tried to get himself together to answer, but he seemed to have trouble.

"Big"

"Yes?"

"Big"

"Heard you the first time dude."

"Big chipmunk"

"BEAVER"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there it is. Free nacos to anyone who worked out where this was going. R&R


End file.
